PP-19
The PP-19 "Bizon" is a 9mm submachine gun developed in the early 1990s by a team headed by Victor Kalashnikov in the Izhevsk Machinebuilding Plant (now known as Kalashnikov Concern). It is used by the Middle Eastern Coalition in ''Battlefield 2'', and is also featured in Battlefield Play4Free and the Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand DLC. Battlefield 2 The PP-19 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2, issued to the MEC Anti-Tank Kit. Statistically it is nearly identical with the USMC MP5, possessing low damage, high firerate, and high spread values. Its main difference is its larger magazine by fifteen rounds, although it also has a slightly faster reload cycle as well. Gallery Battlefield 3 PP-19 Bizon.png|The PP-19 in first-person view PP19 BF2.jpg|The PP-19 in Battlefield 2 PP19 IS BF2.jpg|The PP-19's ironsights screen058.png|Reloading the PP-19 PP-19 Render BF2.png|Render of the PP-19. Battlefield 2 PP-19 Iron Sight.png|Iron sight. BF2 PP-19|Gameplay with the PP-19 in Battlefield 2. Battlefield Play4Free The PP-19 Bison is a weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free. Gallery PP-19 Poster P4F.png|Promotional poster from the official website. http://battlefield.play4free.com/en/forum/showthread.php?tid=72712 screen012.jpg|The PP-19 as it appears in-game screen041.jpg|The PP-19's iron sight view Battlefield Play4Free PP-19 Commentary|Gameplay with the PP-19 in Battlefield Play4Free Battlefield 3 The''' PP-19''' is a weapon introduced in the Back to Karkand expansion. It has a 54 + 1 round magazine despite the game saying otherwise. The PP-19 is unlocked after completing the Familiar Territory assignment. It has a fairly long reload time for a PDW, and due to its very low damage at range, is highly ineffective at longer ranges when used without a zoom sight. However, Its high rate of fire, large magazine and low recoil makes it highly effective at shorter ranges. However even at close quarters combat, the PP-19 is still outperformed by a lot of assault rifles, carbines and PDWs in terms of the time it takes to kill, as it deals the absolute lowest amount of damage of any firearm at close range, requiring minimum of 6 body shots to kill a target. As of the December Soldier Upgrade, players will be able to equip on the PP-19 the Digital Woodland Camo by default and can also equip the Desert Stripe Camo once the PP-19 Specialist assignment is completed. In Gun Master, the PP-19 is available as the fourth gun, equipped with a Suppressor. Gallery BF3 PP-19.jpg|The PP-19 BF3 PP-19 Iron Sight.jpg|PP-19's iron sight BF3 PP-19 Reload.jpg|Reloading the PP-19 Battlefield 3 PP-19 Rest.png|'PP-19' Battlefield 3 PP-19 IS.png|Iron sight Battlefield 3 PP-19 Example.png|PP-19 with PK-A Sight and Suppressor attached BF3 PP-19 Loadout.png|PP-19 with Suppressor, wielded by US Assault Battlefield 3 PP-19 Weapon Review - Back to Karkand|Gameplay with the PP-19 in Battlefield 3 Battlefield 3 - PP-19 Sound|Firing signature from the PP-19 in Battlefield 3. Trivia *In Battlefield 2, the PP-19 has identical iron sights with most other Kalashnikov weapons аpart from the ''AK-101 ''and a few others. *The PP-19 deals the least damage at close range of any PDW but also has the largest magazine of any PDW, even with some other PDWs having Extended Magazines. References External links *PP-19 on Wikipedia *PP-19 on Modern Firearms ru:ПП-19 Category:Submachine Guns Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Online Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Personal Defense Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand Category:Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand